


Curse

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Job, Conjured Anal Sex, Fisting, Ghost Appendages, Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The powers of cursing are powerful when you're seen as innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Request for dominant Sans/Papyrus where Sans sees Papyrus masturbating, and gets involved. I can't see Sans as too mean, but I'll make him harder on Papyrus if anyone wants me too.

With heavy breathing, Papyrus leaned so his back was against the frame of his bed, tailbone resting comfortably on the pillow on the floor. Spreading his legs again, he watched the full length mirror as his naked hand stroked over his ghostly erection. "It feels good," he murmured, eyes growing heavy as he shoved his fingers into his mouth so he could lick over the digits. "I want more," he slurred out.

Papyrus' eye sockets felt wider when blue translucent hands yanked his thighs up and out to show off his body more. "Sans?" He wondered loudly, looking around until a third hand fazed through his ribs, only becoming solid to make Papyrus moan from the slight stretching it caused. "Ah, Sans, where are you?" 

The cock was gripped roughly once Papyrus began to run at his spine, pumped until it was covered in a sheen of need and whatever the hand had on it. "You're being so cruel, please! I need to see you!" The hand smacked his face suddenly, making him cry out and shake his head, "Stop!" He demanded, crying until Sans came out, soon dropping the act, "There you are!"

Scooting better out of the closet, the chubby skeleton scoffed, "I knew you were faking. I just got cramped in there." Sans moved to kneel beside Papyrus, overlooking where his brother had been hit, "I didn't have to do that, though. That was out of line." 

"Stop sounding so caring when we do this; it's annoying!" Papyrus whined, finding his cock was confined at the base by a conjured ring. "Sans!"

"I can't make it boring for you, bro. You just said that." Sans commented, dragging the skull up so his brother watched his reflection. "Keep that up. You won't regret it." His blue tongue rasped over the scratch marks on the cheekbone before dragging it down to the collarbone, "Beg for whatever you want. I'll do it if I believe you need it."

Papyrus panted, hating how the fingers weren't treating his body on their own. Honestly he was unsure what to even ask for. He gulped slightly, shuffling until he blushed and created an entrance. "Fist me."

Sans grew blue in the face when he heard that term, "Whoa, what?" 

"Stick your hand inside me. You told me my conjured parts don't need to be stretched, so I want proof." Papyrus gasped and grabbed his brother's hand when his thighs were again yanked open by the ghost appendages, looking at him intensely, "I don't even care what sort of fist, just show me!" He exclaimed.

Sans bit into the neck as he rubbed his fingers over the cockhead, "Mm, I might. But I don't think you're horny enough for me yet." He dipped a fingertip into the slit until he earned a choking noise, "Yeah, you'll need to be buttered up."

"You better not use actual butter," warned Papyrus, whining sweetly as he felt the translucent hand in his ribs move down to run a finger over his pucker. "Oh."

Sans moved his body down between the legs, licking the fingers before he willed one inside the body. He reveled in the noises it caused to stretch open the hole, making the next few fingers come through rather quickly. He smiled once the thumb prodded inside, letting the rest of the hand be inside the conjured ass as he undid his pants to let his own erection pop out.

"Sans!" Sobbed Papyrus, not realizing how big it'd feel. "It's so much, I can't breathe!" He arched, sweating and dramatically hugging himself.

"Start begging, for real this time, bro," Sans laughed, running his tongue up the cock. Papyrus clearly tried to focus on watching the mirror, but he noticed whenever the beady eyes dropped down to his work. He brought the cock into his mouth, hoping that would sway Papyrus.

The lanky bones shook as Papyrus slurred out, "Please, Sans, please I'll do... I'll do anything. Just move that hand!" He cried out when the fingers spread, making him jerk what Sans wasn't licking of him. "Oh shit!" He shouted, growing meek when Sans pulled back to glare up at him. "What? Did I say something-?" 

The fist went it faster as Sans' eye grew more detailed, "I don't like to think my sweet, innocent brother has gotten into a nasty habit of cursing for attention." He watched as the cock twitched more often as the fist swirled and pounded in at different angles. "Filthy skeletons don't get the mercy option, so don't bother asking."

Papyrus couldn't understand what his brother wanted out of him, but if it felt that good... "Fuck me!" He felt lightheaded as he was dragged so his head was on the pillow, fist gone and suddenly replaced with the fat erection he wanted the most. "Yes, make me your bitch!"

Sans pounded into his entrance mercilessly, ghost hands bringing the hips down so their thrusts made loud slick noises. He chuckled and shook his head when Papyrus started to cry out of need to release, pumping the leaking erection before licking his fingers, "I won't fall for it, babe. I'll just make you scream until you can't take it anymore."

"Please let me cum, please. I love you!" Papyrus attempted, holding his head like he had hair to rip out of it. "Please!" He winced and choked as his cum stuck inside his erection, making him shudder as he felt a thick finger rub back and forth over his overstimulated cockhead. "No more, please let me...!" Papyrus felt his tongue get tugged out by a hand, making him slur his words, "Please, Sans, it hurts not to cum!"

"What? Do I have your tongue?" Sans grinned as he buried himself to the hilt, letting the cock ring off with his lack of concentration. "Well, shit," he breathed, though it looked nice to see Papyrus' burst blast across the ribcage, much like how his did when Papyrus' powers wore off.

Without anything holding him, Papyrus sat up to look down at Sans, "I hope you know that wasn't too bad." He noticed Sans quietly zipping up his pants, "What did I do?"

Sans sighed and moved to seat himself by his brother, "Well, you said some words I might have to punish you over."

"But clearly you punished me for that!" Retorted Papyrus, not understanding until he felt a tongue over his naked ribs to clean up a splatter of cum. "Unless it was only for one of the words?" Getting a ghostly hand to grab his wrists so they'd be caught together and over his head, Papyrus gave a smile.

The chubby skeleton stared up curiously at his brother, "Bro, if you're thinking about saying anything more, just know I'm trying out your other holes, and I'm not going this easy on you."

Papyrus made a face of thought, before letting out an excited, "Hell, why didn't you say so? Fuck!" He could've said it multiple times had a fist not forced itself into his mouth.


End file.
